love you like a love song
by masterminor
Summary: femslash cathy on transgender sam oh the drama i own nothing.
1. The start of somthin' new

**love you like a love song**

cathy and sam have been together for a long time. well 6 months and good old grampa smith knew they would soon run the bases. so he had a sit down (conversation) with his grandaugter cathy smith.

"cathy, you love sam don't you?"asked mr. smith.

"yes grampa I really do, why do you ask?"said cathy.

"because your getting older and things may get a little insane"said .

"what do you mean insane?"said cathy very confused.

"I mean you will start feeling certin urges and desires with sam, and when you do just know this, I back you up 100% sholumba (darling in rhapsodian)"said .

"thanks grampa"said cathy smiling.

= days later =

sam and cathy are alone in the clubhouse base thing they just watched the movie ferngully (a/n I love that movie)

and are now snuggling.

"I love you sam"said cathy.

"I love you to cath"said sam.

they stand and cathy begins to kiss sam passionatly. suddenly this bizzar but not unwelcome feeling overtakes cathy. and she then kisses sam with more force. so much force that they both topple on to the couch. sam intervines.

"cathy stop"sam says.

cathy does as she is told.

"sorry"said cathy.

_that was strange _thought cathy.

_that was close_ thought sam.

= the next day =

cathy has another talk with her grampa .

"grampa I think something is wrong with me"said cathy.

"are you hurt?" asked worriedly.

"no"replied cathy.

"are you ill"asked even more concerned.

"no" replied cathy.

"did something happen last night?" asked recalling their last conversation.

"yes"replied cathy.

"what happened?"asked .

"well sam and I were... kissing and I felt ... this sudden desiring feeling. I felt this over powering feeling. This strange combination of love and... desire."said cathy disgusted with herself.

thought for a moment before replying "cathy nothing is wrong with you, you are maturing becoming a women that's all that is why you feel these things.

"but that's not the end, sam stopped me I don't know what I did but I must have crossed some sort of a line"said cathy.

"why don't you ask sam"said .

"good idea thanks grampa"said cathy then raced off to sam's house.

cathy knocked on the door and sam answered.

"hi cathy come on inside"said sam.

cathy entered and asked "did I do something wrong last night."

"oh no cathy you did nothing wrong their's just this thing you aren't ready to know about me for what you were doing"said sam.

"try me"said cathy.

sam was afriad she'd say that but went on " ok, cath you remeber when you came out and admited your love for me right."

"yes of course, i'll never forget"said cathy.

"well the thing is I am not really 100% a girl"said sam.

"what?"exclaimed cathy.

"I'm transgender"said sam turning away from cathy ashamed.

"what does that mean?"asked cathy confused.

"it's when either a man is born with a vagiana or a women is born with a penis"explained sam.

"oh"said cathy.

"yeah"said sam ashamed again.

"sam I don't care, I love you"exclaimed cathy.

"really"said sam.

"If I were lying would I do this"said cathy before kissing sam passionatly.

after some passionate moments cathy notices a change in sam's body.

"hey sam what's this hard thing,oh"she suddenly realized what it was.

sam blushed brightly and looked away. cathy pulled her gaze back to her. "it's ok"she said.

cathy reached down and touched the bulge making sam moan.

"you like that huh"she said "well get ready to love this."

cathy pulled down sam's white trousers leaving just her boxers. (a/n cause she has a penis in this story I gave her boxers.)

"buzz lightyear for real?"asked cathy.

"hey I like space"defended sam.

cathy went back to massaging the bulge as sam moaned on. after some time sam realized cathy was still fully clouthed well she would fix that. sam unziped cathy's green shrug reveling that it also unziped her pink shirt. which left her bra.

"ok iron man armored adventures for real"said sam laughing.

"buzz lightyear"cathy teased back.

sam placed her hands on cathy's breasts massaging gently.

it was cathy's turn to moan it felt great. cathy felt around sam's boy shorts and found a button, naturally she undid it and removed them. reveleing a 9 inch fully erect penis. sam blushed and tried to move but cathy held her firm and pumped. sam's 's moans of pleasure soon became shrieks of escasy. ( the feeling not the drug everyone knows about ;] ) sam was losing her mind so to try to at least slow the alien's efforts she removed cathy's pants.

"your not wearing underwear are you serious?"said sam.

"well if we're doing this do we need it"said cathy matter o factly.

sam removed cathy's iron man bra and took off her own shirt to reveal her own bra.

"ok, pokemon you gotta be kidding"said cathy.

"it's not your place to make fun of my bra, no, your place is making sure it comes off"sam say's lustfully.

cathy then ripped it away sam got a good look at cathy's core and decided she'd touch it.

end of chapter 1

i own nothing no not the song either

not a songfic

masterminor is outie

see ya


	2. It feels so right to be here with you

**now we're gettin' to the nitty gritty**

And touch it she did cathy melted at contact she never felt so good. And right when she thought she could feel no greater pleasure sam stuck in a finger and stroked gently.

"oooooooohhhhh"cathy moaned.

"you like that"said sam more as a teasing statment then a question.

"s-s-sam"said cathy "don't stop p-please."

oh she didn't intend to stop not anytime soon.

"oooooooohhhhhhhh"cathy moaned again louder as her g-spot was burutally attacked.

finally the pleasure was to much for the young rhapsodian and she came. sam smiled to her self.

"ok now your turn"said with a devilish grin. "uh oh"thought sam as now she was afraid.

cathy clasped her tiny hand around sam's enlarged organ and pumped quickly and gently. sam had never felt this good or been this hard. finally cathy has an idea she tugs sam upstairs to sam's own room and pushes her to her bed. then she takes the now pulsating object into her mouth sucking hard. this was more pleasure then sam could take. cathy was enjoying herself viceversa. sam felt her climax rise she tried to pull away but cathy held firm.

"s-s-stop cathy you-your gonna, im gonna cum if you don't"said sam.

this only made cathy suck harder. sam finally couldn't hold it and exploded in cathy's mouth. cathy swallowed all of it.

"your tasty"said cathy.

"well come on let's get our clothes on we have to meet danny in a few remeber"said sam.

"oh yeah"said cathy.

they change back into their clothes and head to the clubhouse to find danny.

"hey cathy, sam"said danny.

"hey"they both replied.

chris then called danny via cellphone they were talking cathy noticed danny blush before he hung up. cathy smirked.

"you like him don't you"said cathy.

danny went a deeper red "w-what n-no."

he then relented going red as that stupid chair from blues clues "ok so what if I do."

"tell him"they both answered then grabbed him and pulled him all the way to chris's house. they opened the door and shoved him inside. chris came from the kitchen they dragged danny towards him, pushed him into his arms, and made them kiss.

"whoa whoa what was that about"said chris blushing.

"the danny is hot for you chris"said sam with a smirk.

chapter 2 is complete enjoy the update.

i own nothing

masterminor is outtie

see ya.


	3. Love is ETernal

**love is Eternal**

"Is, is that true what their saying?, do you really love me?"asked chris.

"I-yes chris I do"replied danny growing redder then mark's shirt.

"I think we're done here"said cathy with what look between a smile and a devious smirk.

"yes I concur"said sam.

=a week later=

danny and chris are on a date ice skating at the chiller and sam and cathy are watching yet another movie the secret of nimh 2. the movie ends and cathy tells sam to follow her to her bedroom. she obeyed completely none the wiser to cathy's plan of action.

"you know"said cathy "we never finished our bussiness."

she began to strip them both resisting the urge to coment on her girlfriends choice in intimate wear. she stroked sam's erection gently.

"I do beleive we were here"she said.

sam however thought otherwise she ignored the powerful pleasure entering her, reached down and stroked cathy's wet core brutally asulting her g-spot. cathy's fluids began to drip as she moaned on and on trying to contain them. a liquid mess lay on the floor sam stroked even harder now pushing cathy on the bed using both hands one to rub her g-spot and one pumping in her clitoris. the pleasure was mindblowing she couldn't take it. she could't hold on. cathy begged sam to stop.

"oh come on baby can't handle a little pleasure"said sam before sucking on cathy's neck right on her sweet spot.

"oooooohhhhhhh"cathy moaned and that was it she could hold climax no longer and came powerfully all over sam.

"see now was that so hard"teased sam.

the end

masterminor is outie

see ya next time.


End file.
